


Vocabulary Lessons

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai makes learning fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet from the seemingly never ending melodrama I've been working on since I read Ren's penis prompt fic. Thanks for pinking, Kira. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 59 "Vulva," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko knew that he had no right to be upset with the recent events. He was well aware that he was the one who had spent most of their marriage traveling, and spending time with his own lover, and that he really shouldn’t have taken up residence in Sokka’s guest room after he returned home, only to finally acknowledge Mai after Sokka left. He also knew that he was the one that brought Kouga into their lives and that this was largely his own fault. That did not mean he had to like it.

Or that he couldn’t spy on them.

The jealous Fire Lord quietly watched from his hiding spot as Kouga had his daily language lesson. The beast lay naked on the floor, belly down, going through his flashcards while Mai listened, offering up the occasional correction. Zuko was mildly infuriated at how well Kouga was excelling at his adopted language. He even almost always used very simple sentences to speak now. Zuko might have been less upset if Kouga was currently dressed, but after this morning’s bath incident, he had to begrudgingly agree with Mai that it was sometimes more effort than it was worth to get him to wear clothes.

His wife’s hand lazily caressing Kouga’s back didn’t help Zuko’s mood either. At moments like this, he wondered who this person inhabiting his wife’s body was. In these more private moments, she was so… sultry and unlike the woman he knew. He watched as her fingers gently stroked the skin at the base of the nuisance’s tail until he raised it. Mai’s fingers danced further down, caressing his ass and trailing down his thigh, until they disappeared between Kouga’s legs where Zuko couldn’t see. He could guess what was going on though from the way Kouga’s muscles twitched and his tail wagged excitedly.

“Mai want Kouga?” Zuko could hear the damn smirk.

"Mai touch Kouga...." He looked at a loss for the right word. Apparently, they had not covered body parts yet.

"Rocks,” Mai added.

Kouga frowned and brought out the flashcard with a rock on it, held it and said, "Rock."

Mai half rolled her eyes and tried a new tactic. “Testicles.”

Kouga obediently repeated it.

She slid her hand back up to touch Kouga’s thigh and worked her way up to his neck, slowly caressing and naming each part as she came to it.

Kouga repeated each name back and rolled over so that she could continue on his front. He whined softly when she chose to start with his face, before letting her hand continue its trek down his chest and stomach with teasing slowness. Her hand just barely brushed the base of Kouga’s cock as she continued her hands on approach to body part identification.

Zuko almost left his hiding place at the way Kouga suddenly grabbed Mai’s hand. The wolf demon brought it back to his cock, encouraging her to stroke it. Zuko really did not like the way Mai’s pet looked at her.

Kouga nudged her back until she was sitting on the bed they had been lounging next to. He kissed her face, naming each part as she’d taught him. He touched her chest, bringing his hand down to cup her breast, lightly rubbing his thumb over her nipple through the fabric of her dress, waiting for the new word. “Breast,” he repeated, before kissing it and sliding his hand down her side. He pushed her skirt up to her thighs. Kouga kissed up her leg, naming each part as he went. He looked up at her and spread her legs further. He licked her inner thigh, moving up it until Mai gasped and grabbed the back of his head.

_Guess he isn’t waiting for the name of that._

Zuko had had enough. He turned around, fuming, but he was not about to interrupt Mai enjoying what he admittedly would not do for her himself.


End file.
